I Always Loved You
by and we all come tumbling down
Summary: SasNaru paring. Naruto comits suicid...can the only one that can..save him?
1. Why I Did It

Disclamer: i do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_Today I leave you, all my precious people alone. I feel bad to make you cry Sakura, and Iruka…Kakashi I don't think _

_that __you liked me enough to actually cry for my death._ _I did this to ease the pain of the villagers that they feel every time _

_they see __me walking along still alive, they wanted me to be DEAD. Sasuke was my first real friend and I loved him like the _

_brother Inever __had. And then the Mother Fucking fuck of a asshole had to go and try to kill me not one but 5 Times! Kakashi _

_and Sakura I loved __you as my other family members even if you did not love me back as much as I did. I was __always_

_wondering what was wrong __with me and why the villagers always hated me with all the hatred a person could give and I _

_found out that the Kyuubi no __Kitsune was sealed in me by my father, Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage. I cant believe he _

_would do that to his only son, __but I realized that he trusted me and thought that I would find the reason and would be ale to _

_use the power for good. The __reason that he sealed it in me was because I was born with a weak immune system .My dad put _

_the chakra in me because he __thought that the towns people would heed his last wish and actually hail me as a hero, and then_

_i __would grow up loved and have __everything, But he was wrong thay all hate me insted of loving me they all hate _

_Me...correction __THEY ALL FUCKING HATED me. I __honestly have no fucking idea what dad was thinking! I quiestion the oh so _

_nice and truthful 3rd __Hokage and he said __My __dad did __this to me because he new I would be able to fight the power and _

_survive. He set upon me a __task of trying to figure out __what to __do with the chakra and to deal with it and resisting the urges _

_that the kyuubi gave to me. All __I wanted was to have __attention __and feel loved, Iruka gave me affection and love but one _

_person is not enough. Then I got __excepted into team __7.Sasuke and m__e __bonded together and became so close I called him my _

_best friend and he also called me a __friend which was so __nice I since then __grew to think of him as my brother. And then at the _

_valley of the end Sasuke told me that __I was his best__ friend, right after that __he rammed a chloride into my chest, I was _

_thankful to finally die but then I woke up in the __hospital and __found that I had failed __to bring Sasuke back. Then we meet again _

_and i set the task of ether bringing him home or __dieing at his hands__. I failed with__both. I then __placed myself with mission after _

_mission to help drown out the sorrow that had set__ in at losing Sasuke and still __being alive. I __haven't been around anyone that _

_truly loved me since Sasuke left. So now I can be surrounded by people I love…__my mom, my __dad, Jiriya__.I'm truly sorry to _

_leave the few precious people that I love here but I want you to __know that I __love you all so much but you have to understand _

_that all of my other precious people have died I truly miss them __and need to __see them, just think that if this is not good_

_enough that I can finally see my mother and father for the first time __ever and I will __be free of the kyuubi, just think of how _

_much pain and suffering I have set everyone and me of by not having the __Kyuubi's __power there ready to kill everyone, I don't _

_have to worry about killing you anymore because the kyuubi is slowly __turning me into__ him, that is why I have isolated myself _

_from you I am changed and cant control it anymore. I am gone to a __better place. I love __you all. I look forward to see you later _

_in the after life._

Love Naruto Uzamaki/ Namikaze

* * *

The paper that Kakashi and Sakura were reading crashed to the floor. "Sakura go and bring this to the hokage and do

what she tells you to do, I will go and try to rescue Naruto."

* * *

Well then this fic was up before but i hit sum problemes and i had to take it down but here it is all revamped and whatnot do read and reveiw! :)


	2. The Aftermath

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Back With Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument and was thinking _what if someone was to find my letter before I am _

_able to off myself? Would I be able to live with the pain that I would cause the ones that I love and hold dear to me if I did this _

_and lived? would I be able to face them knowing what I tried to do? And that they new, would I be able to take all there pity? _

_No I know that I would not be able to face them if I lived, I would not be able to make it, it would tare me apart to see them _

_blame themselves for what I DID TO MYSELFE!!_

Naruto then reached into his kunai holder and took out his special kunai that he used only to slit his wrists with,

he alwaysed used this one because it once belonged to Sasuke that was until Sasuke so kindly stabbed Naruto in the

back (literally, hahaha….no nothing right oh well…) and then oh so nicely put a Chloride throughmy chest and

leavingme for dead, And rolled up his shirt sleeve to reveled his arms that have already been so scarred that you

couldn't find a clean place to cut, there was scares from him slitting his wrists all the way up his arm, Naruto looked

extremely sad to think that he slit his wrists so often that the Kyuubi finally got feed up with constantly healing him and

told him that he would never heal anything self inflicted unless it was ;life threading to him and told him that now that

he wont heal him that he will have to find away to hid the scares that would happen to him when he did not heal and

so kindly pointed out that people would see and try to keep him ALIVE, so that is why Naruto alwaysed wore that god

awful jumpsuit because it was the only thing he could wear that would cover his arms completely until he was a jounnin

and above cus when you got to that level you hade a mandatory outfit that was a long sleeved thing. Then Naruto

pulled up the other sleeve and found pretty much the same thing just a tad less scard.

Naruto took out a kunai and slit his wrists he made sure to nice and deep and then did the same thing to his

other wrists and then kind of stumbled down to the ground from blood loss because of how far that he slit them and

then he brought the kunai slowly to his stomach and pressed down threw his shirt until he drew blood and then hissed

and pulled back thinking of how much that that had hurt(being that he had never did that there this was his first time

at doing it there so of coarse if would hurt like a bitch) but then remembered all the pain that he has went threw and

then the pain in his arms and stomach didn't feel even half as bad as all the hurt that he got from the villagers. Naruto

then started to feel light headed and decided that since it has been this long from the time he left the note to now that

no one was coming so he decided that he would die even if he didn't stab himself in the stomach and since he slit his

wrists the long way there was no way that someone could save him so he slowly got up from the ground and stumbled

over to the end of the fourths hair and screamed **good bye and you'll can all live freely now that I wont be here!**

and ...

He just walked off the fourths hair point smiling.

Kakashi was running at his top speed trying to figure out where Naruto would be and then he herd Naruto

shouting something and he seen him on the hokage monument. Kakashi got to the top of the monument to find Naruto

at the peek of the fourths hair ready to jump; he had his foot in the air and was leaning ready to jump.

Kakashi screamed and Naruto just looked at him and smiled and said" Don't sound so shocked to find my end to

happen like this it was always to be like this, I'm sorry that I failed you and couldn't bring back Sasuke I really tried my

hardest I…I just couldn't handle him, I tried to bring him back but he wouldn't listen to me and I new that if I really

wanted to I could use the kyuubis power but I would cause to much damage to him and I never wanted to kill him

because I…I…lo..Love…him.

And with that speech said in hope of distracting Kakashi Naruto just fell.

Again Kakashi screamed and leaped into action and jumped to try and save Naruto, half way down Kakashi

caught Naruto but right after his skin had touched Naruto massive amounts of chakra started to form around Naruto

and was Burring Kakashi's skin he let out a gasp of pain Naruto tried nothing to stop him and just kept limp. Kakashi

struggled to hang on and finally managed to turn right side up and then he managed to land on a house then quickly

leap away to lesson the damaged then a sudden stop would have, when they landed Kakashi herded a sickening crack and felt his ankle brake.

Kakashi set Naruto on the ground and then passed out,

( inside of Kakashi's mind)

_where am I?_

_**Stupid humans they can never tell where they are or where they are going.**_

_Who are you intruder?! _Kakashi said in his most commanding voice.

_**Come on now I though that you would remember me since you fought against me lets say about …what how **_

_**long have I been trapped…lets say about….16 yrs . Now I thought that a person like you would remember **_

_**fighting a thing such as me. **_With that said the Kyuubi appeared in font of him.

Lets just say Kakashi would need to put a new pare of underwear after that one.(AN: lol thats funny!!hahaha)

**Kakashi I tired to stop you by burning you with my chakra because Naruto made this Justu up and he talked with **

**the ****Shinigami and made a deal that he would go to hell instead of me and that she could do whatever she wanted **

**with him ****when he died and all she had to do was let me have my thrown back as king of the under world, if I had **

**know the ****stacks of the deal I would not of teached him such a thing but that Naruto did this behind my back and the**

**deal was ****already made and could not be broken, and the deal included that he would die in the next suicide **

**attempt or he would ****forever be in hell unless she saw that he was truly wanted to go back on his on free will. The **

**way that I found out ****about this was because the Shinigami use to be my mate before I came to this world ( The **

**shinigami is a girl) and ****wanted to know if I loved the kit enough to let him do this seeing how badly he wanted to **

**die and let me to have my ****throne back and she also said that if he was saved by a loved one that the deal would be **

**off and that we both would ****get to go to our ways in do time. And that is why I did that to you, I never felt anything **

**good from you when you looked ****at Naruto it was with disgusted and hate filled eyes I even at times read your **

**mind and I know of how much you hated ****him, and if he was saved by you and someone got his heart stared and **

**kept him alive the Shinigami would come and ****take him to hell and I had no way of stopping his attempt this time **

**because I could not stop him from jumping and I ****thought that you where bad for him so I did that. But now it to late**

**for him to be saved of his own free will, it is even to ****late for Stunade herself to keep him alive. For now he is **

**beyond the limit now…. good bye…**

And just like that Kyuubi was gone. Kakashi slowly got to his feet after that talk he felt drained then

remembering what the kyuubi said scooped Naruto in to his had and ran.

* * *

There we go another chapter up and ready to be read.. now that youhave read this chapter move and click the review button. remember **REVIEW!! **


End file.
